Dirty Little Secrets
by Pyropenis
Summary: Debs Strider has been hiding that she's a girl for way too long. Upon moving to a new school in the city of Seattle, she finds herself falling for the nerd of the school; John Egbert. She tries her best to hide her identity, but her dirty secret might just slip out in this large school of malicious teenagers.


_Snip. _

_Snip._

_Snip._

The blonde locks of hair hit the ground gently, strands of hair sticking to Debs shirt as she uses a free hand to brush it off quickly. Debs Strider is consider an unusual girl at first glance—she never takes those stupid shades off unless she's going to sleep, but it would be fucking creepy to watch somebody sleep, so no one knows what she looks like under the shades. Another thing—she just hates being a lady. She picked up the name 'Dave' a year back when her last school year started. She has a slim body and a large chest that's held back with a chest binder at all times, and bony, pale hands. Right now her used to be long hair is falling to the ground right before her ruby red eyes, becoming shorter and shorter by the second.

The last lock hits the ground and she places the scissors on the marble counter, staring at her reflection on the mirror. Her used to be long blonde hair is now short, cut into a cute little pixie cut. Layers lay along the back of her hair, and she smiles a bit at how good she's done, chest feeling warm from her work. The heavy sound of feet come rushing up the stairs while she sweeps the strands of hair off of the counter, hand cupped at the end of it so the fell in her hand neatly. She dumps the last of the hair into the trashcan, and quickly her older brother shows up at the bathroom door. "What's taking—" he's taken off by surprise at your new haircut.

"Like it?" Debs says, fluffing the back of her hair gently with a cute smile. "Yeah, love it." Bro says in a stern voice, straightening his posture and holding onto the frame of the door. "Are you ready? It's your first day at your new school." He says breathlessly, and Debs grins, but there's a squeak of nervousness in her tummy. "I'm ready." She nods and they're out the door quickly, Bro shutting the bathroom door when she comes out. She looks down to see if her chest looks like it's in place—baggy shirt to hide her curves, check. Binder, check. New hair, check. She runs a hand over her bangs, pushing her shades back up the bridge of her nose.

Debs comes to a halt at the bottom of the steps. Through the door shows pouring rain, drops of rain hissing against the ground and Debs, being as insecure as ever about if her hair would look bad if she went out in that weather, stands like a statue. "What?" Bro says, glaring at her from under his pointed shades, "Just a bit of rain." He says and bends over to grab a red umbrella from a basket, huddling close to her and opening the door.

The umbrella opens when they get outside and Debs stays close to him and underneath the umbrella shyly, finding herself fixing her bangs every few seconds. "So," Bro says with a proud grin, "_Dave_ Strider, huh?" they both climb into the car, Debs squirming to buckle the seatbelt with an embarrassed blush. She didn't respond. The car begins to move forward and the windshield wipers swivel back and forth slowly to wipe the wet rain off of the windshield.

Debs felt good about starting out new. She sits back into the leather seat, huffing loudly while her bangs blow to the side with the heaters wind. They were in the dead of winter, right around Christmas time – the tree is set up in their living room, ornaments looking normal while the 'star' of the Christmas tree a bright green smuppet. It made her feel weird and embarrassed to see that her brother had such an unusual taste in decorating, but she's lived with that her whole entire life, so she's used to it by now.

Sooner or later, the car pulls up to a school, and Debs readies the umbrella again. Bro calmly steps out, not minding the pouring rain while Debs minds that she'll be wet and gross when she steps into her first class. She steps out of the car, instantly putting the umbrella over her head. A few raindrops hit the back of her neck in the process, which felt weird against her warm neck. Bro gave in and ducked under the umbrella as they rushed up the steps to the school.

They enter the office once they're in the school, which is warm against Debs cold cheeks. They go through the whole thing everybody goes through in their first day at a new school—they get their schedule and say farewell to their guardian until their off to their new class. The steps up to the 3rd floor are very large and steep, and Debs has to hold onto the railing tightly in fear of falling. It would be hell for her to walk down the steps. The door to the math class was a dark wood colour, with a musky old door knob that looked like it was about to fall off any second.

Debs draws her breath and…

She finds herself standing at the open door of her new homeroom, words stuck in her throat like glue, nervous as ever. People raise their heads to look at her and she manages to take another step in, shutting it behind her with her schedule in hand. The teacher is a slim girl with a dress that's a bit too tight. She turns to Debs while putting her chalk down and hesitates slightly, thinking. "You're the new student, right?" she says, and Debs nods slowly. "Splendid, why don't you introduce yourself?"

Debs chokes on her words, trying to stay cool. "Dave Strider, miss." She says with a smile, her voice raspy. She hoped her voice sounded like a teenage boys voice, even if it sounded like she was a teenage boy who never hit puberty. The teacher tells her to sit wherever there's an empty spot before she turns back to the chalkboard and Debs awkwardly steps forward, plopping in a seat next to a skinny, raven haired boy with dark blue eyes and square framed glasses. The name on the top of his paper says 'John' in big letters.

John looks her appearance over and flashes a smile at her before looking back at his paper. Everything is filled out on the paper, and he has his pencil in his hand to write down anything the teacher tells him to write. Debs finds herself looking at him, as well, but when his face is staring down at the white sheet of paper sitting in front of him, quickly writing down something—but the teacher didn't tell anybody to write anything. Curious, she stares at what he's writing.

_Hi, Dave! I'm John. I see you're new here. Do you want to be friends?_

Debs is caught a bit off guard by his sudden request and he stares into your shades, reflection shining off of them. She lifts her pen, and scrawls out on her hand due to not having any paper:

_Sure, why not?_

John looks a tad too happy. He reaches inside of the desk to pull out his binder, and flips through the worksheets to get a single piece of lined paper. He places it on the desk and takes his tiny pencil, writing on the paper once again, Debs getting the idea that he was really excited to have found a…err…_bro_ in the school.

_We can sit together with my friends at lunch. Does that sound good? Lunch is next…. _

Debs feels a warm feeling light up in her chest and she writes onto the paper a sign of approval, which is a single, purple inked check. John grins and crumbles the paper up while the teacher is starting to turn to the class, but her eyes gaze away from them and behind the many heads of students, and at the clock behind them. Debs turns her head like many kids to check the time, and it seems to be half past 11. Just about lunch time.

"Alright, class!" the teacher says, clapping her hands together gently and grinning at the classroom full of bored teenagers. "It's about time to pack up and head to lunch." She says as she scatters behind her desk and plops in her rolling chair. The class stands up in a clutter, a chatter buzzing through the room like busy bee's. Debs takes her books out and holds them to her side, standing and pushing the chair in with her rump. "Alright, ready?" John's voice says from beside her.

She jumps a tad as he surprised her, and he stands there, grinning at her. He's a head taller than you, while you stand super short. He's taken a bit off guard by your height, giving you a look of amazement. "Woah…you're…so short!" he says, a grin pulling on his face once again, obviously thinking she's cute. Debs fixes her bangs and looks to the side a tad, trying to keep a straight face. "Can't tell if that's a compliment or not…" she says finally, and they both laugh awkwardly before exiting into the hall way.


End file.
